Storm
by Random Jelly Beans
Summary: She waited at the dock; he waited on the deck. The storm would pass eventually. VaughnxChelsea


**Hello, friends! I know that this kind of thing has probably been done a million and ten times, but I felt like writing it. We're having some serious storms here in Southern California right now--you should look it up... Heh. Have fun reading it :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon**

* * *

The rain and wind thrashed against the side of the farmhouse. Her blue eyes widened with fear as the power surged once, twice, then finally flicked out for good. She shot up in bed, her sheets tousled and wrapped around her legs. She quickly stood up and felt around for her red rubber boots and raincoat. Pulling her arms through the slicker, she glanced out the window, noting the intense winds raging through her beloved crops. She saw the faint light coming from the direction of her barn. She hoped with all her being that her animals were going to be okay…

With that thought, she opened her door and trudged out into the swirling, wet darkness.

* * *

He frowned up at the ceiling of his small passenger's quarters. He could hear the rain pounding mercilessly on the deck. Sighing, he sat up, reaching for his Stetson. Once he had secured it in place, he walked over to the round window and peered out. He knew that he was late. The ground swayed slightly, and he had to grab onto the top of a bookshelf to keep his balance. He grimaced as he watched the dark waves churn and splash; the weather was hindering his arrival that much more…

With that thought, he walked back over to the bed and laid down, fixing his eyes back on the ceiling.

* * *

She could barely hear herself think with the rain pattering on her hood. She couldn't see three feet in front of her through the dark, violent rain. She put her arm up to shield her face as she walked down the muddied slope and into town. She gasped as the ground slid underneath her, bringing her down onto her back in the slimy brown filth. She exhaled shakily and eased herself up, careful not to slip again. As she made her way down towards the beach, the gray sky was suddenly illuminated by a streak of light. She gaped in horror at the sight, then cringed away from the loud, piercing thunder. She clutched her coat closer to herself as she quickened her pace. The mud beneath her changed to wet sand. She started towards the dock, trying to make out any shapes off the shore. She was reminded of how she had arrived on the island, years prior to this storm.

With that thought, hot tears swam down her face, mixing with the cold rain.

* * *

His eyes shot open for the umpteenth time that night. He couldn't get to sleep. He'd tried—oh, he'd tried, alright—but it just wasn't going to happen. Not when he was running this late. He stood up angrily shoving his feet into his brown boots and placing his Stetson back on his head. He threw open the door to his room and noticed how eerily quiet the hall was. The light was on, albeit dimly, and he could tell that all the other passengers' door were closed tight. Not even the usually-rowdy crew could be heard. He shrugged it off, wandering up a flight of stairs. He had no idea what time it was, but it must have been very early, as the deck was void of any people. He stepped out, into the relentless rain. His clothing was soaked in seconds, but he could care less. He saw a flash in the sky, behind a gray storm cloud. He focused on the horizon, hoping to see that familiar island's shape…

With that thought, a strong gust of wind blew by, carrying his hat into the depths of the dark sea.

* * *

She sat with her feet dangling above the agitated water, her gaze never leaving the spot on the water where the ship normally appeared. She felt an abnormally powerful burst of air blow by, and she nearly fell off the slippery dock. Holding onto the wet planks on which she sat, she couldn't help but worry. It had to have been close to morning by then—_Thursday_ morning. She wrought her hands nervously, biting down hard on her lip. A few more tears spilled into the ocean. She felt something hit her foot—something floating in the water. She picked it up curiously and inspected it. It was a black Stetson.

With that thought, she completely broke down.

* * *

He watched as a dark silhouette formed in the distance, through the ever-strong rain and wind. He almost smiled. The ship soon approached that wooden dock, coming to a weary stop. He hurried back to his quarters and grabbed his toolbox, only a little disgruntled at the loss of his hat. He then found his way down the boarding ramp and onto the dark beach he'd come to know well. He scanned the area briefly and was surprised to find another figure on the far side of the shoreline. He wondered if his fisherman friend had come out to greet him…

With that thought, he set down his toolbox and walked across the shore.

* * *

She clutched the wet, misshapen hat to her chest, her body folded up in the soggy sand. The rain pelted her jacket and soaked her down to the bone. She could feel tremors travel through her body with each of her anguished sobs. She buried her head into the hat, disbelieving. This couldn't have been happening…

With that thought, she saw a pair of boots stop on the sand, right in front of her.

* * *

He looked down at the figure, his silver hair clinging to his face and obstructing his vision some. The person moved. He felt his jaw drop and then clench; first in disbelief, then in anger. He fell down to his knees in front of the shaking form, putting his hands firmly on its shoulders.

* * *

"Chelsea! Are you insane?! What the hell are you doing out here in this storm?!" He shouted, his voice barely reaching her through the wind and rain. She couldn't for a coherent response; she could just… stare at him. Was he… _real_? He noticed her blank expression, and then her red-rimmed eyes. His purple gaze softened slightly and he stood, pulling her up with him. She began to fall back down onto the sand—she couldn't feel her legs. He caught her arms worriedly before she could make contact with the ground and he stared at her face, searching for what could possibly be wrong with her. Was she sick? It would be his worst nightmare to lose her to some sort of incurable illness…

"Vaughn," she mouthed, unable to find her voice. Her legs threatened to give way again as she threw herself onto him, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso. She grabbed tight fistfuls of his dripping shirt in her hands; she wasn't letting him go anywhere. She buried her sandy head into his chest, her eyes shedding a new kind of tear.

He was taken aback at first; what had she thought had happened? He suddenly remembered the stories she'd told him about her first ride on a boat—the day that she'd come to the island. He saw his hat, waterlogged and deformed, sitting on the sand. A frown formed on his face as realization hit him. He placed his arms securely around the distressed farmer and kissed the top of her head.

And with that, the rain and the wind ceased, leaving the two figures standing on the dark beach alone.

* * *

**/badending. lol. Review and tell me what you think, please! I'm going to go and play in the rain now :3**


End file.
